In the Middle
by HumanEmotion
Summary: Jamie doesn't like being put in the middle. His three siblings find out that locked in that tiny body is a tiny rocket that can go off with a bang. The story is better than the summary.


**In the Middle**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Blue Bloods. CBS, the writers and the creators of this fine show do. I am not one of these people. Pooh.

**A/N:** Okay, so this story is based on "Reagan Vs. Reagan" 2X17 (at least I think that's the one, I've pulled a bit of a blank LOL), the lines given by Jamie and Frank during family dinner. Let's just say I've been going in circles when it comes to ages and age gaps. I read fanfiction, got an idea of what the age gaps were... then between youtube and the show itself, everything I thought I knew fell apart. I watched a behind the scenes thing on youtube, and Tom Selleck himself, in giving information about the show, said "Joe was Frank's oldest..." O_O This very same episode that I got the idea from sure didn't help. I laughed first at the family dinner scene, establishing that Danny (older) and Erin are two years apart, and the season already established that Erin is 36 years old. Then I tied in the "age 8 and 10" part with "you didn't have to ride between them during car rides" part. Another O_O moment - if Danny was ten, and Jamie is supposedly 10 years younger (based on loose timelines and such), how would he remember what riding between them in the car was like when he was barely a year old?

I had guessed for sure that Jamie was MUCH younger than Danny, and Danny was the oldest child. Then the youtube comment... I went through timelines (i.e. Danny finishing school, getting into the Marines, getting into the police force, Joe doing the same, etc.) to try to figure out the age gaps. Joe's gotta fit in there somewhere (I put him right behind Erin)! I watched the first season again just for kicks... ended up watching the finale twice in order to stare at the gravestones in paused mode. Then I noticed there were no birth dates on them. T_T

Many circles later (deciding that Mr. Selleck had made a minor mistake), each time thinking I'd finally figured it out, then a wheel would fall off... anyway, this is what I came up with. ^_^ I've put Danny at age 15, Erin at 13, Joe at 12, and little Jamie at age 5. Also, I've come to the conclusion that we need an episode that would contain flashbacks to when Joe was still alive, just to introduce him to our Reagan world. All we have of him is a name, a photograph, and a couple of 5 second voice clips. I miss him even though he's not a real character! Is that weird?

I aimed for a Jamie/siblings pairing. Ended up with a full eight typed pages and a mainly Jamie/Joe brotherly pairing.

This A/N is going to end up being longer than the story itself! LOL Enjoy the story. :)

* * *

><p><em>"<em>You_ didn't have to ride between them during car rides."_

_"I had ears."_

* * *

><p>"Danny, that's so gross!" Thirteen year old Erin Reagan screeched, laughing. Fifteen year old Danny was dangling garden worms in front of her, occasionally dangling one in front of his own mouth.<p>

"Dare me to eat one!"

"No!"

"Dare me!"

"Cut it out!" Mary Reagan's voice hurled across the yard. She was frantically trying to help her husband, Frank, pack up the van and pack up her own car at the same time. She was headed for a much needed spa weekend with a few girlfriends while Frank was taking the kids camping, an idea she didn't think would go over very well. She went along with it anyway. Jamie might like it, at any rate.

"Francis, where did you put the cooler?" Henry, Frank's father, called to him from the garage door.

"It's in the entryway of the house, Pop." Frank called back.

"I knew that." Henry mumbled, heading back into the house. He had decided to come along, eager to show off his outdoor survival skills to his grandchildren.

Twelve year old Joe sat on the front step, his nose in one of his books. He had always been the quietest, most serious of the three older siblings, preferring to read rather than fight. He surprised most adults by his maturity. He did his best to ignore his siblings. That is until a worm dropped on his head.

"Danny!" he hollered angrily, grabbing the worm and throwing it back. "You're such a…"

"Don't finish that sentence, young man!" Mary sniped, dragging five year old Jamie behind her. Behind him, grasped in his small hand and dragging on the ground, was his duffel bag and favourite teddy bear.

"Sorry mom." Joe apologized, glaring at Danny. "He started it."

"What did I just say?"

"Sorry." Joe replied sheepishly. Jamie gave him a grin as his mother pulled him towards the van. Joe couldn't help but grin back.

"Get your bag, your father's almost ready to go."

Joe grabbed the bag that lay beside him and jumped off the step. Once he got to the van, he stood there silently, forced to wait while Erin and Danny bickered over where to sit. Erin jumped into the van, pushing Danny out of the way, to claim the seat behind her father.

"Erin, move! I want that seat!" Danny complained, trying to pull her out. Erin shook her leg free, kicking at him in the process. Danny growled, trying again to yank her out of the van.

Joe groaned, annoyed, trying to decide if he should jump in there and attempt to force Danny to leave Erin alone. He decided to just lean against the side of the van instead. His father would be along soon anyway.

"WHAAAAA!"

Joe jumped at the sudden howl and then rushed over to Jamie who was sitting on the ground, his face already red from crying. There was a spot of dirt on his t-shirt. Danny, in his attempt to pull Erin out of the seat he so desperately wanted, had managed to kick him. Joe sighed and pulled Jamie to his feet. "Come on kiddo, on your feet. There you go, is that better?" Joe asked, gently brushing away the dirt from Jamie's t-shirt. Jamie sniffled at him, but nodded, scrubbing at his eyes. Joe turned to look at Danny and Erin. His siblings were gawking sheepishly at them from the van. "Just sit down, you two. We're never going to get out of here if you don't." They sat, Danny on the driver's side, which he had managed to take over, and Erin on the passenger side. Joe helped Jamie up into the van. Jamie looked warily from Danny to Erin, then pleadingly at Joe to save him from the two trolls. Joe had to suppress a smile.

"Oh just sit _down_, kid." Danny grumbled, patting the middle seat. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"So am I." Erin smiled at him, reaching towards him. Jamie gave a short puff of air and sat between them, scowling at his own bad luck. Joe had to bite his tongue to stop his laughter and crawled into the only remaining back seat behind his three siblings; the other seat had been removed to make more room for the camping equipment and food. He buckled up and pulled his book from his bag to continue reading.

The three adults had watched the whole thing from the doorway. Mary had made a move as soon as Jamie hit the ground but Frank held her back. "Just leave him, Joe's got it under control." Mary tried to protest, but gave up when Joe hauled Jamie up, brushed him off and successfully got the other two to sit down and shut up.

"Joe's got his grandfather's survival skills, just you wait!" Henry boasted, grabbing his own bag and sauntering towards the van. He opened the passenger door and got in.

Frank shook his head as his father walked away. "He has trouble lighting the barbeque."

Mary laughed. "You sure you're going to be okay?"

Franked kissed her. "We'll be fine. You go with your friends, enjoy your weekend."

Mary kissed him back. "You'd better believe I will!" she smiled, waving as Frank walked towards the van and started it. Everyone waved as he backed out of the driveway. Mary gave a sigh and entered the house. "God help them. Danny and Erin will be strung up by their toes before long!"

~*~*~*~Half an hour later~*~*~*~

"Danny!"

"What?"

"_Stop_ it!"

"Stop what?"

"You're throwing things at me!"

"I am_ not_, Erin!" Danny retorted.

"Then what's this?" Erin screeched, holding up a small ball of paper. "You threw it at me!"

Joe rolled his eyes from his spot in the back. He'd seen a few balls of paper fly over Jamie's head and hit Erin. He knew it wouldn't be long before the fighting started, and this time Jamie was stuck. 'Poor kid.' He thought to himself. Jamie wasn't happy to begin with and this definitely wouldn't help! He buried his nose once more between the pages, trying his best to ignore the small snuffling noises he could hear coming from the middle seat in front of him.

Frank sighed, looking into the rear view mirror. "Danny, Erin, stop it! We're going to forget about this trip if you don't cut it out!" Frank looked over at his father. Henry just gazed off into space, ignoring the noise. Some things were better left to parents.

All was quiet. Frank sighed in content and continued driving. Things were fine now. Except for the small squeaks coming from Erin and the occasional snort from Danny. The slap-slap of skin on skin also told him that things were not fine. Now they were hitting at each other. He looked into the mirror again. The small spots of red on Jamie's cheeks told him how angry his youngest was getting. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey!" Erin yelped.

"Ow, hey stop it you little brat!" Danny yelped, trying to shield himself.

Joe grinned. Jamie had had enough. Swinging his arms, he's smacked both Erin and Danny right on the cheeks, then continued assaulting Danny, who half-heartedly fought back defending himself; Jamie was a lot smaller and lighter than him, after all, and if he knowingly hurt his younger brother, he'd be facing Joe later. He didn't consider that fun. Joe was bigger than most twelve year olds, and had taken a keen interest in karate by the time he reached age seven. Danny may weigh more, and may be taller, but he was definitely _not_ faster! He also knew very little karate.

Frank pursed his lips, shaking his head. "Jamie, stop hitting your brother. Danny, stop encouraging him and leave Erin alone. Erin…"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Just leave Danny alone and he'll leave you alone."

"Fat chance." Joe mumbled from the back.

"Joe."

"Sorry dad." Joe smirked behind his book. Jamie had stopped his assault on Danny and sat sniffling, arms tightly crossed. Joe leaned forward, quickly ruffling Jamie's hair before catching his father's eye in the mirror and leaning back.

Half an hour later, the van slowed. "We're here." Frank stated, pulling into a clearing by a lake.

"Thank God." Henry muttered, ignoring the look Frank shot him.

All four kids burst out of the van, eager to stretch their legs. Jamie took off. Joe, startled, took off after him, grabbing him by the hood of his jacket.

"Whoa kiddo, not so close to the lake." Joe chided. Jamie sat down, hugging his knees. Joe sat beside him, nudging his shoulder. "What's up?"

"I hate them." Jamie mumbled.

"No, you could never hate them."

"I do!" Jamie spit out, tears welling in his eyes. "They're always yelling and fighting and picking on me and… and I hate when they yell!"

Joe pulled him into a one armed hug. "I know you do, Jamie. You like everything to be peaceful and quiet and happy all the time. Those two… they're never going to be like that." He sighed, giving his brother a squeeze.

"I know." Jamie sniffed, leaning against Joe. "But you are." he continued, looking up at his brother with wide eyes.

Joe looked down into Jamie's small face and smiled. No matter how many years there were between them, or what they chose to do in life, he'd always be there for his little brother. "Come on, Jamie. Let's go help set up the tent before the trolls get there."

Jamie grinned, laughing when Joe called his brother and sister "trolls." Joe was his favourite. He always would be, no matter what.

~*~*~*~*~23 years later~*~*~*~*~

Family BBQ's were supposed to be fun, weren't they? Twenty-eight year old Jamie rubbed the top of his head in frustration, clutching his beer. He sat in between Danny and Erin on the patio. Like usual, they were arguing about a particular case where Danny wanted special attention in getting a warrant because she was his sister, and she just couldn't do it because it wasn't by the book and there was hardly anything to go on.

"You're being unreasonable, Erin!"

"You can't expect me to pull out information that doesn't exist, Danny! Get me that information and I'll see what I can do for you! Until then, the best I can do…."

"Really Erin? The best you can do?" Danny mocked. "There's _no time_ to go after more information!"

Jamie rolled his eyes, sighing. He got up, thumped down the steps and shuffled morosely towards the garden. His mother's garden. The one he and Joe begged her to allow them a small square of dirt so they could plant whatever they wanted. Jamie had been seven years old then, Joe fourteen. By all rights, Joe should have scoffed at his younger brother's childish whim, but he had agreed wholeheartedly. Then hugged Jamie tightly when Jamie cried about his puffed wheat kernel not growing into a "puffy tree" with limitless puffed wheat squares to eat, all the while trying to explain the growth process of a normal seed – and how a puffed wheat kernel was _not_ a seed – without laughing and hurting Jamie's feelings further. Jamie smiled softly at the memory before feeling that familiar pang in his chest, the one that told him that he so desperately wanted Joe with him at that moment.

Especially when he heard Danny and Erin's arguing voices getting closer. Jamie groaned, rubbing a hand over his face, peering between his fingers when they stopped on either side of him.

"Hey kid," Danny started. "Why'd you leave? The burgers are ready."

"Couldn't have possibly been your attitude, could it Danny?" Erin sniped. She was still angry from their fight.

"MY attitude? No, 'cause you're so perfect, aren't you?" Danny grumbled, still seething over his halted warrant.

Back over at the patio, Linda looked up from putting ketchup on Sean's burger. "Really… you'd think they'd never grown up!"

"I think it's amusing, Auntie Linda." Nicki grinned. Linda shot her a look, but couldn't help the small grin that rose to her lips.

"Don't you be taking your cues from your mother and uncles, Nicki. They should be behaving like adults by now."

"It's in the Reagan blood to fight." Henry piped up, garnering a raised eyebrow from his son. "What? We're as stubborn as sh… um… well, you know," Henry laughed, looking sheepishly at his great-grandchildren.

"I know!" Nicki piped up.

"And don't you say it, sweetheart." Frank admonished gently. "Really, Pop. You're a bad influence."

"Sorry Francis, but it's true. Each of those kids has this need to be right all the time, just like you did."

"Just like you too, Pops?"

"Well, I wasn't talking about me… fine. Yes, like me." Henry caved. "They're always going to fight… Francis!" Henry shot up as quickly as his knees would allow, pointing towards the garden. Frank turned quickly just in time to see Danny fall on his face with Jamie on top, knee in his back, the neck of Danny's jacket in his fist, the perfect picture of a police take-down. Erin stood looking shocked before trying to get Jamie to let up. Their lips were moving, but the words couldn't be heard.

"Aren't you going to do anything, Frank?" Linda asked, trying to get her sons to stop cheering. "Boys, enough! That behaviour is not acceptable! Your father should know better!"

"They haven't really fought yet, Linda." Henry helpfully pointed out. "I'm surprised Danny hasn't flipped him yet, though."

"Go Uncle Jamie!" Nicki chimed in, watching as Jamie seemed to press his knee harder into Danny's back.

"Nicki!" Linda scolded, losing the attempt to get her boys to stop egging them on.

"What? He's impressive!" Nicki grinned. She caught her grandfather's eye and shrunk back a little at the look of warning, her smile slipping. Then Frank gave her a small smile in return.

"He _is _impressive, Nicki… he learns from the best!"

~*~*~*~3 minutes earlier~*~*~*~

"You're just mad because I can't give out a warrant based on that little bit of information you've given me!"

"Stop…" Jamie mumbled unintelligibly.

"I'm _furious_, Erin! This guy is dangerous, and I_ know_ he committed those crimes! We have to move before he commits another!"

"Cut it out…" Jamie tried again, sounding more like he was pleading.

"You only suspect him! Nothing you've given me gives me solid proof! I can't give you a warrant based on assumptions!"

"Just give me a little leewa – umph!" Danny grunted, suddenly finding himself with a mouthful of dirt. He struggled a bit, trying to push himself up. "What the hell, Jamie! Get off!"

Erin had jumped, startled, when Jamie suddenly dropped his empty beer bottle and lunged at Danny, tackling his unsuspecting brother. He forced a knee into Danny's back, fisting his jacket and pressing his chest and shoulders into the ground. "Jamie," she choked out. "Stop, let him up." She tried to tug on Jamie's arm but he shrugged her off.

"Back off, Erin."

"Jamie…"

"I said _back off_, Erin!" Jamie snapped. Erin stepped back, looking hurt.

"Jamie, what the hell are you doing? Let me up…"

"Shut up Danny. I don't care, okay? I don't care about your differences. I don't care about your warrant. You don't have enough information, she won't give it to you. Get over it!"

"Thought you were a cop, little brother, not a lawyer…. Okay! _Okay!_ Ease up!" Danny pleaded. Jamie had pressed his knee harder into the small of his back. "Sorry, kid."

"Stop putting me in the middle."

"Okay…"

"Stop bringing your fights to me, I don't care about them!"

"Okay Jamie, we'll be careful." Erin chimed in, attempting again to get Jamie to let up and again getting pushed back.

"Lastly… Leave. Me. ALONE." Jamie snapped, finally releasing Danny and standing up. He turned his back to his siblings, staring grumpily into the garden. He felt Danny touch his shoulder and turned slightly to look at him. Concern shone in Danny's eyes.

"Jamie, we're sorry. We've always done this to you… it isn't right. Especially now that you can take me down." Danny finished, grinning. Jamie smirked back. Danny gave one last pat to his brother's shoulder and headed off towards the patio, where he could hear his boys cheering and laughing and saying how Uncle Jamie was a better fighter.

Erin hugged Jamie. "I'm sorry. I've always known that you keep getting pulled in whether you liked it or not, but I've never stopped it. Forgive me?"

Jamie looked at Erin's sad eyes – the puppy dog look she'd perfected by age ten – and smiled, giving her a hug back. "Forgiven." Erin smiled and turned to leave. "Erin?"

She turned back. "Yes?"

"Don't ever do it again." Jamie warned.

"Right." Erin grinned sheepishly before heading back to the rest of the family.

Jamie stood there a few minutes longer. He scrubbed a hand across his eyes and reached down to grab his empty beer bottle. He turned halfway towards the patio before looking back at the small square of dirt that his mother had fenced off. The puffed wheat kernel had never been removed, and he'd lost all interest when his tree wouldn't grow. She had left it, year after year, for her beloved boys to use if they ever felt like it. Maybe he'd plant a few flowers in there this year. He gave the square of dirt one last satisfied look before heading towards his family.

Somewhere up above, Joe smiled.

END.


End file.
